E-Sim laws
E-sim Laws #'You are only allowed to have one citizen account. Violating this law may result in a permanent ban of all your accounts.' #*If you share an IP adress or a PC with another player you must fill in the Shared IP Form for Primera, Secura or Suna. We would also want the involved accounts to send a PM in-game to one of the current Game Operators for us to confirm the shared IP. #*It is strictly forbidden to spam this form or to make false declarations of a shared IP. #*It is forbidden to have any transactions (beside referral gold) with anyone sharing your IP or PC. #*It is only allowed to have a total amount of 4 accounts on the shared IP or PC. #*If you have declared your shared IP with other accounts, you are still not allowed to be together in the same military unit, work for eachother nor any sorts of transactions. #'All contents published by users cannot contain spam, pornography, racism, flaming, insulting content, nazism, external advertising, vulgarity, violations of any real life law or anything that the Staff team will consider as highly abusive.' #*Content: Includes comments, articles, private messages, avatars, citizen names, company names, shouts, Military Unit names, Party Names, Newspaper Names, MU descriptions, MU recruitment, law propositions like change welcome message, Donation/Report reason and other. #*Spam: The following may be considered as spam; any advertisement, repetition of a message, content that has no link whatsoever with the game, content that has no purpose to be published through a certain communication method (report or donation reason for example), asking for Votes/Subs (includes lotteries where vote/subs are required to join a certain lottery). #*Procedure: When a user post a content that is forbidden, a Game Operator will delete it right away and depending on the content itself, the Game Operator might warn / temporarily ban / permanently ban the user which posted the content. #*Content can either be seen abusive by the Staff, or the player/players that is it meant for to be deleted and possible punishable. #*Real life law violations will be forwarded to proper security forces. #'Using bots or automated software to play the game is strictly forbidden.' #*Procedure: Using any kind of automated software or bots (auto-fighting scripts, mass message scripts, auto subscribe scripts, monetary market scripts and others) to play the game will instantly lead to a Permanent ban of that Citizen without any warning. #*A User is allowed to use automated software to play the game ONLY if the software is approved by Liberty Games Interactive Sp. z o.o. #'Exploiting bugs will result in a permanent ban.' #*If a player finds a bug in-game and utilises it in order to cause damage to, or gain an advantage over other players, they will be penalised depending on the scale of the offence. The penalty can vary from a temporary ban to permanent ban. #*'Note:' With reporting a Bug to e-Sim Team through the forum that is resolved, you will be rewarded with 5 Gold and a Tester Medal. This is the only way to achieve the medal. #'Exchanging, selling or buying any content of E-sim (accounts, gold, items, currencies, companies etc) that is traded with anything in another game is forbidden and may result in a permanent ban (of all concerned accounts).' #*Only the players who have the "gold seller" badge in their profile can sell gold for real money. The rest of the players can get profits from the game by no other means than by the Partnership Program (according to its specified rules). #*All content of the game (account, currency companies etc) is property of Liberty Games Interactive Sp. z o.o. #*This concerns trades involving real life money, real life objects, all E-sim servers, votes on other games/sites, or any content from another game. #*Any content promoting or advertising a trade breaking this law, will be deleted and the user might be temporarily banned. #*Each account is personal. The person who registered an account is never to leave it’s ownership over to someone else at any time. (This includes account switching). #*Logging into an account without the ownerships permission is considered to be theft and the one responsible will get punished with a permanent ban. #'Exploiting other players and being exploited is forbidden.' #*Having players work for a low wage (under the average salary for the concerned skill) in the country where the company is located, without any transaction in return equivalent to this salary. #*This includes account boosting. Meaning that one/several accounts are used to send their assets/work for free for another user to gain resources even if it’s by the citizens own will. #*Receiving most properties (currencies, items, gold, companies) from another player, without any approximately equivalent transaction in return. #*Procedure: The staff is not concerned whether the exploit is done by good will or not. The concerned player(s)/Military Unit(s)/Organisation(s)/Stock Company(s) will be fined depending on the scale of the exploit. Repeat offences might lead to a permanently ban of the concerned Citizen(s). #'It is illegal to fraud investor’s money from Public Companies or national military units.' #*Hiring yourself in public companies to work for high salary is forbidden. #*Transferring Money/Gold through Monetary Market at inappropriate ratios is forbidden. #*Stealing any gold/currency/items etc for your own interests is forbidden. #'Sharing your account information (password) with any other player is strictly forbidden.' #*If Your password appears to have been shared with another player and you declare account theft, the staff team will not take action to return the account, and the account might be permanently banned. #*Account-sitting requires you to share your account information and is therefore forbidden. Each player is allowed to control one account. Controlling more then one accounts may lead to temporary or permanent ban of all accounts controlled by the player. #'Publishing personal information* about any E-sim citizen without permission is forbidden.' #*Personal information: Real names, addresses, pictures, e-mails, phone numbers, and other information that are clarified by the Staff as personal information. #*Procedure: Breaking this law will result with warning / temporary or permanent ban of the publisher. #'Any type of abuse towards the administration team will be penalised.' #*Insulting, threatening, provoking, abusing, or petitioning the administration team or any of its members with false or trivial issues is forbidden and will result in permanent ban. #*Impersonating in any kind of way, any member of the Staff, is strictly prohibited. Using a nickname almost identical to a Staff member is not allowed. The actual Staff members are displayed on the Staff page. #*Procedure: Depending on the purpose/type of the abuse, citizens breaking this law can be banned temporarily or permanently. #'We reserve the right to use punishments (permanent ban, temporary ban, gold fine, deleting content, warning) towards any user of the game.' #'It is forbidden to convince people to click on adverts or external phising sites.' #*Convincing or forcing other players to click on any external link that lead to an advert or any other external site may lead to a permanent ban. #'Stealing properties from national organisations is illegal and may result in a permanent ban.' #'Any fraud of money/properties from stock companies is illegal.' #'The Staff does not take any responsibility for lost items, gold, currency, military units, stock companies etc in the game that is lost.' #*This includes belongings that have been lost through scams, trades done outside the game, external website phising, false contracts and more. #'Breaking any of these laws may result in: a permanent ban, a temporary ban, a gold fine, the deletion of content or a warning.' #'We reserve the right to change the aforementioned laws at any moment.' Category:Tutorials Category:Help